Maldición blanca
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: Y ella sonríe mientras su vida era consumida por aquella maldición blanca.- Basado en el universo de Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare-semi Au-leve GinTae-sad


**Los personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Inspirado en la pelicula 2 _**Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare"-** tomado en cuenta este universo, sera un **semi universo alterno.**_

 **Se sitúa cinco años después de que Gintoki desapareciera.**

Cursiva: pensamientos.

—: diálogos

 **El capítulos sera contado desde la perspectiva OTae.**

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje - **demasiado Ooc por donde lo mires.**

 **Leer bajo su propio riesgo**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y ella sonríe mientras su vida era consumida por aquella maldición blanca.

* * *

 **Maldición blanca.**

 **Por frany**

Capitulo único.

 _" Y ahí estaba Otae, tan joven y hermosa, pero consumida por aquella maldición blanca"_

—Otae nee—san— musito Shinpachi aferrándose a mi regazo— estamos solos –afirma mi pequeño hermano, yo simplemente sonrió dándole confort, nuestro padre yace muerto a unos metros de nosotros, solo éramos nosotros dos en este vasto mundo,Shinpachi lloraba y yo no podía dejarme caer, aunque las lágrimas caiga por mi rostro.

Soy la hermana mayor, debo proteger y cuidar a mi pequeño hermano, aun cuando tenga miedo, debo ser fuerte por él, por el sueño de nuestro padre.

— No te preocupes Shin-chan, nos tenemos a nosotros dos, no te preocupes— le sonrió para darle valor— yo siempre estaré contigo, te protegeré y cuidare, hare de ti un gran samurái.

En aquel entonces no sabía el destino cruel que me esperaba, sobre todo las heridas que dejaría a mi paso.

No pensé que iba a morir tan joven, mucho menos que dejaría solo a mi hermano.

.

.

.

— Mejórate pronto Otae-nee — me sonrió mi pequeño hermano, sabia que todo esto le dolia, aún así el se mantenía fuerte como todo un samurái.

— Asi es— continuo Kagura— Tienes que ponerte mejor, recuerda que Gin-chan no le gustaría verte asi.— aunque dice aquello, puedo ver el dolor que genera aquellas palabras, todos lo sabemos, han pasado cuatro años y él no ha regresado,ni regresara, ya me he resignado aquello.

Hablamos toda la tarde hasta que la enfermera nos interrumpe,ambos duda en salir pero yo le sonrió dándoles confort.

—No se preocupen,Shin-chan , Kagura-chan , estaré bien— les sonrío nuevamente, mientras ellos hacen lo mismo,aunque puedo ver el temor de sus ojos, me duele verlos asi, esperando a que algo peor suceda, se que ninguno dudaría en quedarse esta noche conmigo, pero las ojeras de sus ojos me dice que no ha dormido bien, sobretodo que ambos están haciendo un esfuerzo para sobre llevarse, desde que él se marcho, a Yorozuya jamás volvió hacer igual.

Veo aquellos niños que tuvieron que crecer de la peor manera, aquellos niños que perdieron sus sueños,las esperanzas en este mundo marchito,deseara encontrar palabras para alertarlo , palabras que pueda reconfortar sus corazones.

Tanto Shinpachi como Kagura hace una venía,los despidos con una sonrisa y agitado mi mano , me mantengo serena y positiva, no es hasta que llega la noche y que me encuentro sola que me permito caer.

Me siento demasiado cansada, la sonrisa desaparece de mi rostro así como las esperanzas, la lluvia caer por todo Edo— o lo que quedó de el— no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica, el miedo me acecha cada día que pasa, miedo a que todo se acabe tan rápido y no pueda verlos felices, si tan solo pudiera ser un poco más fuerte.

No debería sentirme mal pero, esta enfermedad cada día me consume, hay días buenos pero más días malos , no hay día que no deje de pensar en esto y en mi eminente muerte, en lo que les causare un cuando ya no este.

Quisiera hacer tantas cosas pero mi cuerpo ya no me lo permite, sobretodo es difícil ver cómo la sonrisa de esos dos niños es consumida por mi culpa, nadie debería hacer sufrir a las personas que ama, me prometí que ellos no sufriría por mi culpa ,pero no lo he hecho, los estoy lastimado así como atentado con su propia salud.

No hay dia que no lo piense.

Cada día que pasa, me acercó más a mi padre y a Obi, cada día que pasa ,ellos son consumidos por esta enfermedad, cada día que pasa esto más cerca de abandonar a mi pequeño hermano en este mundo maldito, al final no pude cuidarlo como desearía, al final yo fui quien creo más heridas en su corazón, al final no fui una buena hermana, las lágrimas comienza a caer por mi rostro, cierro las manos por la impotencia de esta enfermedad, por marchitarme de esta manera,por morir joven, que injusta ha sido la vida, arrebatándome todo lo que amaba y ahora mi propia vida.

Jamas envejeceré a su lado, jamas podre forma una familia como tanto deseaba, no veré a ninguno de ellos hacer su propia familia, ni pequeños niños llamado tía.

Esta enfermedad me esta matado, estoy muriendo sin poder detenerlo, ¿donde esta la fuerte Otae?,¿donde esta aquella mujer que no se rendirá?, soy tan débil, tan patética.

Si tan solo él estuviera aquí, aquel hombre tonto ,me sentiría mejor al saber que esos dos niños no se quedara solos, que Shinpachi y Kagura contara con el apoyo de ese hombre, que después de tanto dolor volverán a reír y volverán hace los Yorozuya de Gin-chan.

Pero Gin no está, no logro evitar derramar más lágrimas,él no esta , esos niños se quedara solo , aunque sé que Kyu-chan, Sa-chan y Tsukuyo-san no los dejaran, no es lo mismo, ellas no podrá llenar aquel vacío que dejó ,que yo dejaré, en solo pensarlo me siento de lo peor.

Desearía a veces que todo fuera un sueño, que al despertar todo estuviera igual que siempre, que los Yorozuya siguieran tan vivaz como de costumbre, que ese hombre se metiera en líos como siempre, pero no es así, esto es nuestro futuro, un triste y amargo futuro.

Cierro mis ojos esperado volver soñar con aquellos días felices, donde los ojos de mi hermano no se entristecía y la impotencia lo consumía, donde sonriera como siempre, tan ingenuo y bondadoso, desearía volver a ver a la vieja Kagura, tan infantil y grosera, aquella niña infantil que adopte como mi hermana, desearía verlo a él, con su sonrisa que podía reconfortar aun en la peor de las desgracias, aquel hombre que se había robado mi corazón, el causante de mis negativas hacia kondo-san.

Y entres mis deseos y anhelo, quedo sumisa en un profundo sueño, para siempre.

 **~~Fin~~**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** siempre que veo **Gintama: Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare,** me genera ciertos sentimientos, al igual no puedo dejar de sentir un que esta película hay muchos sentimientos de Otae y de Gin, pero esa es mi percepción, en fin, si alguien leyo esto :) d **e ante mano se los agradezco,** a muchos no les agrada otae, yo le tengo cariño, sobre todo porque es con una de las que shipeo a gin - aparte de tsuky, toushi , kuybei- siempre pensé que otae sufriría por su eminente muerte y el dolor que le causaba a los que le rodeaba.

 ** _:) nos estamos leyendo, gracias por leer_**

 ** _con mucho cariño frany_**

 ** _subido en fanfiction 16-01-2018_**


End file.
